A New Take On Life
by Vengeance FoREVer
Summary: Columbia thought she was dead when Riff Raff shot her with a laser. Surprising enough, she wakes up and finds out that she's on her way to Transylvania! Will this new take on life be a fantastic adventure or a huge disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Rocky Horror story published ever! This story starts during the last few scenes in the movie, then will progress to a new setting and plot on Transsexual, Transylvania. Most or all of the chapters will be in Columbia's point of view. Credit to Richard O'Brien for his wonderful movie/screenplay and quotes from it!**

 _ **Columbia's POV**_

"Golly, don't you think Rocky's a little skilled for being a couple hours old?" I asked, a giggle escaping from my lips as I looked at the monitor. "He's practically putting something in Janet.."

"Skilled? I think there just slobbering all over each other," Magenta replied, a smirk on her face. "Besides, Riff can give me a better time any day.."

"Frankie sure knew what he was doing when he made Rocky," I added, ignoring what Magenta had just told me. "Makes me wanna take back the just 'okay' part..."

"You got your eyes on the creation's co-"

"Magenta!"

"You like Rocky's firecracker?"

"Stop, Mags!"

"You want his mega-sized feather duster?"

"Mags, you are so gross!"

"So you don't want his over the top sex device?"

"Mags, can we not talk about this right now?" I said, pulling out a magazine and placing it in front of my face, clearly frustrated.

"Oh, alright," She said, giving in. "Are you fine after...you know?"

"...Yeah, I'm holding up a bit." I replied. "I'll be okay in no time."

We both grew silent, Magenta pulled out a magazine. I shifted to a comfortable position before I flipped through the pages of the magazine that was already in my hands. Magenta did the same.

We read for a fair amount of time before a figure wheeled his way into our room from out of nowhere then left. Hey, that looked a lot like the uncle Eddie told me about! I shrugged and continued to read. I doubt I'm correct.

"Magenta," I looked up to see Riff Raff. "Its time to prepare our dinner."

"I'll be right down, wonderful brother." Magenta said before her brother/lover nodded and exited. She turned to me and said, "Be patient."

I nodded. "Okay."

And with that, she left. Way to ruin the fun. I looked back down at my magazine, but quickly grew bored of it. I needed something to distract me, something that will make me forget my misery.

I decided to turn my gaze back on the monitor, facing the sight of Janet and Rocky's rather safe sex. Although it was too safe for my own good, it looked like they were having fun. Inexperienced fun, but fun nonetheless.

I wish I were having fun, but I know that isn't going to happen anytime soon.

 _ **Dinner Time**_

When I heard the loud bang of that gong, I headed down to the dining room. Once I was settled in, everyone else was beginning to arrive and take their seats.

Rocky, off all people, decided to sit next to me. Every since that situation between him and Janet occurred, I couldn't help but think about what Magenta was teasing me about. Call me horny, but at least I'm not as big of a slut as Janet!

I was a bit mad at Rocky, but how can I blame him on all my troubles? Frank was the one who took half of Eddie's brain! Frank was the one who suddenly threw me off! I know I should be mad at Frank, but it's difficult for me to snap at him.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Eddie's name being said by the similar looking man.

"Eddie!" I shrieked, only to bethreatened by Frank and his slicer.

"That's a rather tender subject, another slice anyone?"

I looked down at my plate and automatically dropped my utensils.

"Excuse me." I screamed and cried for a moment outside of the dining room area, then headed to my room.

Oh, Eddie! First I was having a great time with you when you were singing your song, but Frank had to ruin the fun and kill you! When you were out of hope, I told you to stay sane inside the insanity around you. Our relationship was short, I very nearly loved you. Although it was short, we savored each moment with tender love. I wish you were here again!

I cried a little, then brushed myself off and headed back to the dining room.

"I'm sorry," I began. I looked up and the dining room was empty, the only person there was Rocky.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked him.

He pointed upward.

"The lab?"

He nodded.

"Okay, let's go!"

I was met by the sight of Frank teasing Janet and telling her to "wise up." He then turned them to stone when they threatened him in song mentioning hot dogs. That's when I snapped.

"My God! I can't stand any more of this! First you spurn me for Eddie, and then you throw him off like an old overcoat for Rocky! You chew people up and then you spit them out again. I loved you, do you hear me? I loved you! And what did it get me? Yeah, I'll tell you: a big nothing. You're like a sponge. You take, take, take, and drain others of their love and emotion. Yeah, well, I've had enough! You're gonna choose between me and Rocky, so named 'cause of the rocks in his head!"

Before I knew it, I was stone too. Cold, motionless stone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, credit to Richard O'Brien for the wonderful quotes and screenplay/movie.**

 _ **No Point Of View**_

While Frank was busy preparing for the floor show, Magenta and Riff Raff were devising their plan to return to Transylvania. Riff Raff had the exact idea in his mind: to kill Frank. That was to be the only thing that would occur and nothing else. The siblings would then call it a day and return to their home planet, if everything went as planned.

Magenta had an idea in her mind and that was to possibly take her young friend Columbia with her on the journey back. The groupie would be ecstatic to see the wonderful planet the siblings called home.

Another crazy idea popped up in her mind and that was to let Frank's creation live, that was if Riff Raff agreed on in it. Magenta knew the young groupie would agree on it, although she seemed to have mixed feelings towards the blonde male.

They're both clueless to the Transylvanian culture, Magenta thought to herself. Although that is a roadblock, we could use more company. Both humans may seem a bit annoying at times, but their company may be helpful

Meanwhile, during Frank's crazy idea for a show, the self proclaimed Sweet Transvestite was putting his final touchings on his "work." Once he was done, he flipped a switch and the groupie came back to life.

 _ **Rose Tint My World**_

Columbia began to sing about how she was once Frank's fan, but her whole perspective changed when he built Rocky.

Once Columbia's verse came to a end, Rocky began singing. He sang about how he is seven hours old and truly beautiful, as he was made to be.

Brad followed afterward with a verse of his own. He sang about how this new experience suddenly made him feel different, it made him feel sexy.

Janet then sang shortly after Brad. She sang about how she felt released from her naïve ways and suddenly felt confident with herself.

 _ **Fanfare/Don't Dream It Wild and Untamed Thing**_

Frank then gracefully appeared and did a performance of his own. Everyone then joined and jumped in the pool once Frank was there as well. Several figures swam around and gave kisses to whomever was next to them.

Once all the craze was over, they began to perform a different song on stage rather than the pool. They all continued to perform until Magenta and Riff Raff, who had a laser in his hands, appeared. Everyone was quite afraid and backed up against whomever was the closest to them.

"Wait, I can explain!"

Frank whispered in Rocky and Columbia's ears and the two went off to do as they were told.

 _ **I'm Going Home**_

Frank began singing, each word perfectly expressing how he felt. He thought reminiscently as he sang. Columbia, whom was shining a light for Frank's performance, sang along sadly and felt tears start to form in her eyes. Brad, Janet, and Rocky sang along sadly as well.

"How sentimental." Magenta said as soon as Frank was done singing.

"And also presumptuous of you. You see, when I said that 'we' were to return to Transylvania, I referred only to Magenta and myself." Riff Raff began. "I'm sorry, however, if you found my words misleading, but you see, you are to remain here, in spirit, anyway."

"Great heavens! That's a laser!" Dr. Scott shrieked.

"Yes, Dr. Scott. A laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-matter." Riff Raff told the older human.

"You mean, you're going to kill him? What's his crime?" Brad chimed in.

"You saw what became of Eddie. Society must be protected." Dr. Scott said to his former student.

"Exactly, Dr. Scott. And now, Frank N. Furter, your time has come. Say goodbye to all of this..." Riff Raff pointed around the room with the laser. "...And hello to oblivion."

Riff Raff pointed the laser at Frank and began to fire, but Columbia's scream startled him and he shot the groupie instead.

Magenta smiled. Riff Raff didn't actually kill Columbia. Being generous to her young friend, she set her brother's laser to a different setting for not only Columbia, but Rocky as well. Their mission was to kill Frank and only him.

Frank, startled by the "death" of his groupie, began to back up and climb the backdrop behind him. While climbing, Riff Raff shot him dead.

Rocky, who was not pleased by this, rushed over to Frank. Seeing his creator dead caused him to experience something he had never experienced in his seven hours of life, grief. The creation pulled Frank onto his back and began climbing the RKO tower. Riff Raff shot him a couple of times, but he didn't give up. On his final try, Riff Raff shot the tower instead and the two came rushing down into the pool.

Don't go overboard, Magenta wanted to whisper to her brother. She wanted everything to go as planned, no matter how messed up the situation may be. The humans looked at the "dead" bodies then back to the siblings.

"You killed them!" Janet said.

"But I thought you liked them, they liked you." Magenta told her brother.

"They didn't like me!" Riff Raff yelled. "They never liked me!"

Riff Raff told a few things to Dr. Scott, then told them to leave while they had the chance to. The siblings were off to Transylvania, where they'd do the Time Warp again!

Magenta smirked at her brother and said, "Columbia and Rocky are still alive, you know. I thought they deserved a second chance."

"Magenta! You..." Riff Raff stopped mid sentence, then said, "Very well, then. Thank you for the extra company, beautiful sister."

"No problem," Magenta replied with a laugh. She knew her brother wasn't pleased with what she did, but she loved to tease him.

"...I deserve something in return, though." Riff Raff said with a smirk of his own.

"You'll definitely be getting a great treat." Magenta said before pressing her lips on her brother's.

The siblings surely did enough to reward each other with something in return, plus a bonus. Rewards and returning to Transylvania was something they could not beat.

 **I feel that this chapter is filler and I'll make up for it with more chapters! Stay tuned everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**My sudden absence is inexcusable, and therefore I bring you all this new and improved chapter! Please enjoy!**_

 **No Point of View**

Transsexual, Transylvania. Those words never crossed Columbia's mind when she thought of a new home, but that was where she was living.

She had awoken on a morning full of furious quakes, causing her to let out an ear piercing scream. She would later laugh in embarrassment when she was told it was just the castle landing.

It had been two days since the castle's landing, which meant that it was also two days since she heard that Frank died. The groupie was devastated by the news, but quickly grew furious at the realization that she had risked her life to potentially save the man that killed her ex-lover.

Magenta and Riff Raff dumped Frank's dead body outside a small hospital dumpster. It was the closest place to dispose their unwanted waste, but the only flaw was that it was outside a hospital. To make it even worse, the siblings didn't even know the building was a hospital, it was just another place with a dumpster to them.

Columbia knew something odd would occur, due to the fact that Frank's body was outside a hospital, but she doubted the workers would be willing to commit themselves to revive Frank. The Transylvanians weren't exactly the friendliest to Frank, he was the most bizarre organism they'd ever seen. Transylvania was full of odd people, but Frank was another case. He wasa pleasant sight, but was certainly a rare one. Columbia knew that for sure.

Columbia turned her gaze to the creation she previously despised. Her stubbornness led her to hate the blonde when he was born and she felt stupid for doing so. She had grown a small admiration for the blonde when he listened to her blabber on and on the night the two arrived. He was the only reliable one, beside Magenta. And Eddie too, but he was sadly deceased.

"Would you like more strawberries on your crêpe, Columbia?" Magenta asked the groupie.

It was breakfast time in the castle and Columbia barely touched any of her food.

"Sure, Magenta." Columbia replied, bringing her attention back to what she was originally doing: eating breakfast.

"You haven't touched any of your food, are you alright?" Magenta asked the slightly quiet groupie.

"Yeah, I was just thinking, I'm fine." Columbia assured as she began to neatly cut into her crêpe.

"Alright, Columbia..." Magenta replied, not entirely convinced.

The four housemates ate their breakfast in utter silence, occasionally passing glances. Every once in a while, when Columbia looked up, she'd see Magenta staring suspiciously at her. She knew something that Columbia didn't even know herself.

"Mags, can you pass me the chocolate syrup?" Columbia asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure..." Magenta replied, passing the delectable syrup to the groupie.

"Thanks." Columbia murmured with a nervous smile.

"You've got an awful lot on your plate, you sure you want more?" Riff Raff asked the groupie.

"More chocolate doesn't hurt, I think I can handle it."

"Just don't come bother me with your 'I have a stomach ache' excuse, Columbia." Riff shrugged.

"I will not," Columbia asserted. "And that is not an excuse, it's a cry for help!"

"Yeah, okay..."

The silence resumed as the four continued to eat their breakfast, that was, until Columbia spoke up again.

"...Good morning, guys."

"AH! SHUT UP!" Riff Raff yelled. "Just Shut up!"

"Jeez, Riff, why ya gotta be so down in the dumps?" Columbia grumbled.

"You didn't have to snap at her that aggressively, you know?" Magenta told her brother. "A simple, calmer 'shut up' would have been easier."

"She was just getting annoying." Riff argued.

"She's always like that," Magenta countered. "You of all people should know that."

"...I'm done with my breakfast," Columbia chimed in awkwardly, interrupting the argument between the Vitus siblings. "It was delicious, thank you." And with that, Columbia got out of the sticky situation going on between Riff Raff and Magenta.

Columbia knew the twins would apologize to each other in a way she didn't want to think about, they always did. To erase her mind of what she considered "terrifying images," she decided to go to the ballroom. There she'd be able to improve a few dance routines she was working on.

"Wow, this place is cleaned up!" Columbia said to herself as she looked at the new and improved ballroom.

The groupie began to tap the flawed dance she did during the "Time Warp." It was in desperate need of improvement.

"Columbia..." It was Magenta.

The groupie turned around to face the domestic and said, "Yes?"

"...I'm so sorry for what happened out there with Riff, we usually never argue." Magenta started. "It was just-"

"It's alright, Mags." Columbia said, hugging the woman in front of her.

"Great..." She returned the hug, a bit taken aback. That was easier than she expected.

Magenta then pulled away and said, "Now, I'll just let you resume your tap dancing."

"What's the sudden rush?" Columbia asked.

"I've got a job now, Columbia," Magenta told the groupie. "I must get ready now before Riff and I are late."

"Oh, alright then," Columbia began. "Have a good day at work!" She called out to the domestic as she was exiting.

"I will!"

And with that, Columbia was alone again. She continued to tap dance until the door creaked open again.

"Yes?" Columbia said to whoever interrupted her. She then turned around to see someone else: Rocky.

"Hello there, Rocky-O," Columbia greeted. "What brings you here on this fine day?"

Rocky shrugged.

"...Well, did ya wanna watch me tap it out?" Columbia asked. "Or did ya wanna just see me?"

"...Both..." The creation attempted to say.

"Well, ain't that something new?" Columbia said. "Ya finally learned to talk to a pretty little groupie like me!"

"Well, not entirely," The groupie added. "But I guarantee you that you'll be speaking full sentences in no time!"

Columbia smiled and resumed dancing. "Tap, tap, tap!"

It was great to be alive again for Columbia. Time to mostly live life happily was great.

Columbia then stopped, for she realized there was something missing. She quickly ran over to a dusty bookshelf near the Zen room and pulled out a record with the "Time Warp."

She then ran to a closet in the castle and pulled out her old record player, the only thing she was able to sneak in when she moved in, well besides her old records.

"...Heavy..." Columbia panted out as she made her way back into the ballroom.

Rocky quickly swooped in and took the heavy record player and records from the groupie's hands.

"Thanks." The groupie muttered, following behind the creation.

Rocky set the record player on a table and smiled proudly.

Columbia put her "Time Warp" record into the player and squealed happily.

"Now that that's done, let's get tapping!" Columbia exclaimed before she began to tap dance to a song she knew too well...

 _ **More chapters are still in the making, stayed tuned!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_New chapter everyone! This chapter was something I whipped up in a couple of days, so I apologize if it's not the best. I have a great surprise coming up in one of the later chapters, so stay tuned! _**

**_Columbia's POV_**

When Magenta and Riff Raff left for work, I decided to go back to my room and write in my secret diary. I've had a secret diary for quite awhile now, it was the only place I could spill out the emotions Frank tried to drain out of me. While I did that, Rocky stayed in the ballroom and listened to my Beatles records.

Once I was in my room, I pulled out a beat up book I gladly called my diary. I plopped onto my bed and flipped through the pages of the old book.

One page read:

 ** _Dear diary,_**

 ** _I am SOOO excited! Frankie's finally including me in one of his experiments! I hope Eddie is hear to see his...new lover's experiment. (I still love ya Eddie, ya hear me!) Frankie won't have ya for long!_**

 ** _Love, Columbia._**

I smiled sadly. Eddie was always a great person and cared for me, even when Frankie swooped him away. He was the only thing that gave me hope in a world full of insanity. Oh Eddie! I flipped to a clean page before sadness could settle upon me. I scribbled a couple of words, well, not exactly a couple of words. It was more like a lot of words.

The page read:

 ** _Dear diary,_**

 ** _Life is shaping up to be better. Magenta and Riff found jobs! (Ha-ha, I'm still jobless, but I'll find one...soon!) Rocky and I are doing whatever we please, which is quite awesome. I just wish Eddie (and Frankie) were here to enjoy it with me, but ya know what they say: you always gotta settle with what ya got (I'm talking to you, Rocky-O!) And Frankie doesn't need to worry, I'll take extra good care of Rocky. I'll make sure your part of your brain won't die too, Eddie!_**

 ** _Love, Columbia._**

I then closed the book and decided to go back to the ballroom. Another minor distraction wouldn't hurt? Once there, I was met by the sight of Rocky listen to "If I Fell" by the Beatles. It was one of my favorite songs.

"So ya listening to the good tunes, huh?" I asked with a faint smile.

He nodded and tapped the seat next to his, urging me to sit down. I did so and began to softly sing "If I Fell."

I loved singing this song when I found the time. My mother used to sing it to me when I was feeling down and unloved. It always cheered me up.

I once sang "If I Fell" to Eddie, right after Frank ditched me for him. I always loved Eddie and when Frank sabotaged me like that, it felt awful. He knew I loved him, but did it anyway. I loved Frankie, but that was awfully cold of him to do.

As of now, I knew in my heart that I was singing "If I Fell" to Rocky. He completely lured me in somehow during this troubling journey to Transylvania and I had to admit, I loved it. He's like Eddie, but in a mute, utterly adorable type of way. Not the fiery type of way Eddie brought in, but something I could now settle with.

Rocky was actually becoming my type of guy, the type I dreamed for as a teenager. Of course, my type changed over time, but now it's creeping back into me.

Once the song finished, I brought the creation's hand in mine.

He looked at me, a bit taken aback.

"I thought my heart was broken when Eddie died, but you managed to sneakily put all the pieces together," I began, a shy smile on my face. "I think I'm falling for ya, Rocky and it's not as bad as I originally thought it would be."

He smiled sweetly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I never thought I'd fall in love that fast, but you managed to swoon me in a couple of days," I admitted. "I used to hate you, remember that? I see you differently now, in such a lovely way."

I looked him in the eyes before leaning forward and pressing my lips on his. After a couple of seconds, I pulled away.

"Did Frankie or Janet ever kiss ya?" I asked, finding a way to change the subject.

He nodded.

A simple 'oh' was all I could say. I wasn't disappointed, not at all.

"Of course ya kissed Janet," I muttered under my breath, sounding a bit too bitter. "I watched."

He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"I said nothing important," I assured him. "Nothing important..."

He looked down, a bit disappointed.

I placed a kiss on his jaw, then quickly got up.

"Let's go do something useful," I said, reaching down to grab the creation's hand. "I'll make you some lunch if ya like."

He looked up at me innocently, almost like a puppy, then pulled me down hungrily. He hovered over me and pressed his lips onto my neck, biting down gently.

My eyes widened in shock, but I quickly gave into the pleasure I was receiving.

"I'll let this happen," I attempted to pant out. "It'll be casual."

Looks could be very deceiving, me of all people should know that. I've never given in so easily since Eddie and I had sex on that one Saturday night. And that time Frankie claimed me as his, it was absolutely pleasurable!

I definitely knew where this casual make out was going. It was going to be a night full of pure ecstasy!

 ** _A new surprise will be revealed in a later chapter. It'll leave you shivering with anticipation!_**


End file.
